Argis the Bulwark
|Base ID = }} Argis the Bulwark is a Nord housecarl who can be found in Vlindrel Hall in Markarth. Interactions Argis serves as housecarl to the Dragonborn, upon them being appointed Thane of Markarth. Argis resides in Vlindrel Hall when he is not accompanying the Dragonborn in battle. After becoming the Dragonborn's housecarl, Argis has the option of marriage if the player wears an Amulet of Mara and speaks to him. Argis can be recruited into the Blades. Quotes General quotes *''"I am your sword and your shield."'' *''"Honor to you, my Thane."'' Marriage *''"Yes, love?"'' *''"I'll be here, my dear."'' Combat *''"I'll have your head!"'' *''"I'm going to...put you down!"'' *''"Come on! Come on!"'' *''"Gods...damn you!"'' *''"Die, damn you!"'' *''"I'm gonna crush you like a bug!"'' *''"I'll rip you in half!"'' *''"Grunt I'll get you!"'' *''"This what you want, huh?"'' Follower quotes *''"A cave. Dark. Dangerous."'' – Near a cave *''"That's...that's...wow."'' – Place with scenic view *''"I am sworn to carry your burdens."'' – When asked to trade *''"We are routed! Fall back!"'' – When yielding *''"By the gods, I feel like I could crush a giant's head like a walnut!"'' – When Courage is cast on him *''"Wha- hey! That felt good!"'' – When healed *''"Get ready for a fight!"'' – "Boss" room, or place with lots of enemies *''"I will be back at your house if you need me, Thane."'' – When told to part ways *''"Ysmir's beard - I don't like the look of this..."'' – When the Dragonborn casts any raise dead spell near him Trivia *If Argis dies, a courier may bring a letter of inheritance and 300 , minus the jarl's tax. *Argis shares his voice actor with Farkas, Benor, and some other characters. *Argis and Calder are the only male Housecarls in the base game. *Argis is the only Housecarl that the player cannot hire as a steward. He is also the only housecarl that wears warpaint, as well as the only one with a blind eye. *Although the lowest level Argis can be is 10, one cannot normally (barring console commands) see him when lower than level 20, which is the only level which Igmund gives the miscellaneous quest to retrieve Hrolfdir's Shield, and thus start the process of Becoming Thane of the Reach. Bugs *He may become hostile towards Shadowmere at the end of a fight. Unlike some other followers, who will stand down if Shadowmere is mounted and ridden a few paces, he will be unrelenting, continuing to attack Shadowmere (and vice versa) even as the Dragonborn attempts to ride away. Attempting to open his dialogue box or casting Calm will not stop him. Running into a nearby cave/mine will also not stop him—he will not follow, and upon exiting, he and Shadowmere will be found still trying to kill each other. This can be fixed by fast traveling away while mounted (he will not appear at the new destination) then fast traveling back, at which point he will act as if nothing unusual happened. *Marrying Stenvar and moving him into Vlindrel Hall to live with the Dragonborn may result in Argis and Stenvar frequently fighting with each other, possibly over objects "dropped" (placed) within the house. Voice of the Emperor will cause them both to stop fighting, but will throw the objects in the house into disarray. Appearances * be:Аргіс Бастыён de:Argis das Bollwerk es:Argis el Baluarte fr:Argis le Rempart it:Argis il Forte pl:Argis Bastion ru:Аргис Бастион Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Housecarls